Worth
by SugarButter
Summary: Scott was worth fighting his programming: nothing could convince him otherwise. Yes, he was. He decided to screw what the others might say. Ennard was worth it. Based on Can't Go Home Again.


Scott had been acting differently.

No, not at all scared of the animatronic, yet still distant. He withdrew himself from Ennard's hold at some points, yet at others found himself sinking into his cool wires- yet the embrace was somehow warm- in seeking comfort or just the time spent.

Ennard had been watching and noticing his behaviour recently and he was worried. He knew he had done something but didn't know what. He knew he had to confront the human, yet couldn't bear to do that after he had done something to get the human- his human- in this position in the first place.

He hummed softly as he pulled Scott closer, wrapping his wires tighter around the one-legged man as the latter slept away, curling against the amalgam as he slept. Something else Ennard noticed: Scott may be distant when he was awake, but as he slept it was surely a different story. The human easily went to Ennard as he slept, and at this point, Scott couldn't seem to sleep well without the animatronic nearby. Though he did get the best sleep tucked away in the arms of the amalgam.

Not yet though, the amalgam noted. He didn't want anything to change, he enjoyed Scott's company too well. He wouldn't risk that, not when he was so warmly tucked into his arms.

Scott was somewhat of a drug to Ennard, but not in a bad way. Scott didn't hurt Ennard in any way, only made his wires buzz and give him a fuzzy feeling whenever he got close to the man. In that sense, Scott was more or less of a harmless drug. The only harm that would come would be tearing himself apart for ever hurting the human. He supposed, if it ever did happen, that Scott would be more of a harmful drug. But that was an if.

Ennard only tightened his hold, unwilling to let go as he pushed his mask into the man's dishevelled hair with a soft sigh. How could the human so easily do this to him?

Ennard would give up anything he could reach for Scott, even butter. He would give up his wires, his mask, his life.

Scott was worth fighting his programming: nothing could convince him otherwise.

Scott felt constricted, though it had nothing to do with the wires wrapped around his chest.

It had more to do with the fact that he knew who those wires belonged to and shifted slightly in the grasp, before regretting the fact as he felt the grip tighten slightly then loosen.

"Good morning!" Ennard chirped happily- though groggily- and pushed his face into Scott's hair. It seemed to be a habit at this point to do every morning. If Ennard could smell he would smell the scent of off-brand shampoo, though Ennard had never had that ability.

Scott continued to lightly squirm in his grip, causing Ennard to loosen it. Of course, Ennard really didn't want to let go of the human, but the human insisted. The amalgam didn't want to lose that trust.

"I'm gonna go get some breakfast, you're welcome to join me." That was not like Scott at all, Ennard thought as he watched the man get off the bed- after getting his leg fastened on- and walk out the door. Ennard went to follow but he stopped himself. He would give the man space he obviously needed.

Ennard began wondering if Scott had realized what happened with the Baby situation and he seized up, keeping himself from panicking. He would go back up to the room and clear up this misunderstanding.

He paused the soap opera- giggling at her paused open-mouthed face- and quickly left to Scott's room. Despite sleeping with him every night and basically sharing the room, he still felt the need to knock.

Scott opened the door and rolled his eyes. "You're so silly. It's your room too! You don't need to knock!" Ennard typically wouldn't take into account privacy issues, but with how withdrawn Scott had been lately he actually felt the need to give him that space. "Scott, I- we need to talk." He grabbed the human's wrist and led him to sit.

"Ennard, what is this about?" The man spoke as if he possibly thought he knew what it was about, though Ennard ignored that tone and the panic settling in the man's face. One of his hands clasped his other and a small wrinkle was formed on his forehead.

"I- er, is this about the Baby situation?" Scott looked as though ready to speak but paused. "Uh, what?" Ennard looked away. "Y'know... I swear," he felt himself starting to get worked up and tried to stop it, but he couldn't. "I don't want it! I promise Scott!" Scott's face went from mildly confused to extremely confused and he reached out to grasp Ennard's wrist.

"Ennard... you don't want what exactly?"

"Your body! I promise, she tried to but I don't and I never will and I- I couldn't live if you were dead and I just... Scott, I almost killed you and- oh gosh you would've been gone and I-"

"Ennard." Scott interrupted softly. "You could've. But you didn't." He interrupted that he tried. "You've learned?" A nod. "You wouldn't ever try this again?" A choked sob as he shook his head and grasped on to Scott's shirt. "Then all is forgiven."

Ennard entirely broke at those words and it was all he could do to keep his wires from splaying and grasped onto Scott's shirt as if his lifetime. Scott never realized he'd never truly forgiven Ennard for what happened down in ARI, but he really did.

"Oh, Ennard." Scott traced a hand over each wire along his back, taking gentle care to calm the animatronic. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know..." He trailed off, unsure how to word it. Or if he could exactly word his feelings at all. He only knew of three simple words, though they were the most powerful words in the existence.

"You want to know something?" He felt a nod from the animatronic. "I need you to look up and calm down, okay? Can you do that?" It took minutes for the animatronic to remove his head from his shoulder. His hands took their place on either shoulder.

"I love you Ennard." The amalgam immediately sunk back into Scott in a desperate hug, but this one was a more excited and giddy amalgam. The Ennard Scott knew best. "Awh! I love you too Scottie!" Scottie. That was new.

Maybe things didn't have to be so awkward between them. After all, the wirey being was surely worth these feelings. He only wondered if Ennard truly understood the meaning behind those words...

But then what? Ennard wouldn't understand the concept of a relationship, would he? Was it technically dating a child due to his mindset? How could the two kiss-

Scott shook the thoughts from his head as Ennard gave a happy giggle. Was he really considering this?

Yes, he was. He decided to screw what the others might say.

Ennard was worth it.


End file.
